Mystic Knights Guild (SYOC Closed)
by xXxFantasy loverxXx
Summary: This guild is located it Hargeon, they are allies with Sacred Soul. Well more like friendly rivals. (Please review so we can decide on a guild name.) (Still might need some villian ocs)
1. Chapter 1

Mystic Warriors  
Mystic Soul  
Mystic Knights  
Wolf's Snarl  
Winds Whisper  
(Open for suggestions)  
(Number them 1-5(1 being first/best choice)

Comment ^^

Vote on my profile ive narrowed it down to two choices.


	2. Chapter 2

Hargeon was one of the most busiest cities with the constant trading and crowded ships. This city was the home a wizard guild at the ends of the town and surrounded by nature. The guildhall was once an old club for crooks. It had five rooms on the first floor, two being bathrooms each on opposite sides of the stairs. Near the women's bathroom which is one the right side of the first floor there is a long hallway with three doors. One was made the infirmary, the other two were storage and a shower room.

There is 3 rooms upstairs, the one in the middle was the master's office. The one on the left was a library, and the one on the right was the S-class lounge.

There was also a cellar, the only way to access it was to go behind the bar and use the stairway. The cellar was emergency safehouse and for food storage. The master stood around 5'9

He is currently 43 years old he had short brown hair that was slicked back, and hazel colored eyes. He had a long thin scar across his cheek. Slight stubble that made him look scary. But in reality he was actually really kind and caring. He wears a royal blue trench with silver lining, and a silver guild mark on the back. A white t shirt underneath, black jeans that were tucked in to the black combat boots. He has a silver ring on his index finger. He has two daughters one was 23 and was a widowed mother of three one girl and two boys. While the younger daughter who turned 21 had just had her baby a few days before her birthday. They lived nearby in hargeon.

"Cassiel. You here?" Someone knocked on the door.

"No, I'm not." he answers before picking up his painting brush.

Then his eyes widen in realisation, he just wanted to paint all afternoon, he had already answered and had to answer the door..

He sighs loudly and dramatically and gets up from his stool, places his brush on the pallet before getting up.

He walks slowly to the stair.

"You better hurry up." Another recognizable voice is heard on the other side of the door.

Cassiel opens the door, and sees Kai and Xavier standing there.

"About time." Kai muttered.

"Cassiel how are you my friend." Xavier greets. Cassiel shakes his hand firmly.

"You know me, I'm always good." Cassiel responds with a smile.

Vetis appears behind Cassiel and puts a spider on his shoulder before fading away with a grin. Cassiel was too busy talking about his guild's progress, and didn't feel the big spider crawling on his shoulder. He stops in mid sentence and feels something on his shoulder. He turns his head to see and jumps up into the nearest person's arms. The spider crawls outside and disappears. Cassiel was in Kai's arms.

"Cass…Really..?" Kai stands there staring down blankly at Cassiel.

"Is it gone?" Cassiel asks still with his arms around Kai's neck.

"We stopped by your guild and didn't find you so we came here." Xavier says as Cassiel dusts his shoulders making it seem that he didn't jump into Kai's arms.

"Orlan is in charge for now. You know cause he tends to keep the rest under control." Cassiel glances over at Kai slightly hinting the Kai can't control the rest.

"What.? People listen to me." Kai shoots back.

"Not always." Cassiel says in a sing song voice.

"Have you heard anything more about that one pirate guild. I heard that they took down a ship that departed from here." Xavier says in all seriousness.

"No, my daughter is the nanny of one of the kids whose mother on that ship. She was announced dead so my daughter said she'll be with him till he's old enough." Cassiel informs him.

"Ahh..I see if you hear anything of the pirates call us if you need anything. And keep practicing that one descendant spell." Xavier tells him.

"I've heard that spell can be quite powerful. King Achdmieal the 4th says it once took down an army of demons that were not under the rule of King Lucifer. The angel of temperance had prevented the attack against the realm system. He was later on banished and stripped of his magic. He was banished from the core for leaving his post and for interfering in a human war. They said the 4th generation of his family the first born would get the power of the angel of temperance." Kai talks on about some realm history that he had been taught when he was young.

"My great grandpa was a good wise man some his memories are implanted into my brain." Cassiel tells them.

"Well, take care friend." Xavier waves before leaving


End file.
